Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media such as a rotating magnetic disk or a solid-state memory. In some cases, DSDs may be used to archive or store data received from one or more sensing devices such as, for example, video cameras, accelerometers, microphones, or various other sensors. The data received from such sensing devices may arrive at the DSD as a continuous stream of data and eventually consume large amounts of the available storage capacity in the DSD. Since the storage capacity of the DSD is limited, new data may simply overwrite older data without any consideration of the importance of the older data.